


flowers in your hair

by imstephtacular



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, OT3, OT5, OT5 Friendship, Oneshot, zilo ot3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imstephtacular/pseuds/imstephtacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day off in the park, five best mates doing what they do :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers in your hair

It’s rare that the five of them can spend a day outside, relaxing, in the warmth of spring, without being accosted by paps and fans, but somehow, it’s Sunday, and they’ve found a quiet park a few blocks from their hotel. The park’s littered with lush trees, sprouting grass, blooming flowers, and plenty of both sunny and shady spots for unwinding on a day off. 

Niall’s got his guitar and is propped up against a large tree casting a brilliant dragon-shaped shadow across the lawn, picking an unfamiliar tune. Louis, Liam, and Zayn are all sprawled out on their backs in a circle, their heads just touching together, their hands tangled in lazy grazes between them, watching the clouds. “Elephant in a hot air balloon, definitely,” Louis muses. 

Zayn chuckles lowly, “You blind, mate? ‘is absolutely a dinosaur fighting a sheep.”

Liam bursts into laughter, clutching his stomach. “You’re both wrong, it’s obviously Batman driving a sailboat.”

“You can’t drive a sailboat,” Louis snorts, rolling his head to one side and narrowing his eyes at Liam. 

Liam feigns offense and turns his eyes back to the sky. “Fine. Batman sailing a sailboat, then.” He puffs his chest with pride and dissolves into another round of hysterics, setting the three of them into a round of kicking and rolling in the grass. 

Harry prances over, his smile a ray of sunshine extending from the stretch of cerulean above them. “‘ey Hazza,” Zayn nods, a trail of giggles in the wake of his voice. “Whatcha got there, eh?”

“My latest creations,” Harry grins, holding up a chain of various flowers, bright oranges, pinks, and purples linked together, hanging around his neck like precious gems. He begins removing the rings from his neck and placing them gingerly atop each boy’s head, exploding with pride like a child crowning his mother with macaroni jewelry. Louis pulls a face, rolling on his side, adjusting the drooping petals as they knot in his mane. He goes to snark, they all know, but Liam touches his arm tenderly. “They’re lovely, Harry,” Liam replies for everyone, “thanks, mate.” He takes his floral arrangement and adjusts it so he looks like a prince, reaching over to make Zayn’s match. 

 

“Hazza, our little flower child,” Niall waltzes over, grinning, petting Harry’s head. The rest of the boys mumble similar comments as Harry wraps his lanky arms around them all, squeezing them into a tight hug, kissing the tops of everyone’s heads, and inhaling deeply.


End file.
